Lady Crows: Limitless (( Syoc Open adoption Reboot ACCEPTING OCS!))
by MochiDreams
Summary: SYOC Open. With the rise of the crows back to their throne, the long-forgotten girl's volleyball team's ruined rep is tarnishing Karasuno. With a new year comes a fresh beginning for Karasuno girls team. With the girl's club in danger of termination, will this ragtag team of girls be able to rise from the ashes and fly again, or will their wings be clipped? Submit an OC!
1. Prologue (SYOC open! Form inside!)

(Also! Check out our forum for RP and hangout spot! You don't have to be involved in the story to participate. Go to Forums on FF and under Haikyuu. w w w . FF forum /Heroines-Limitless-Syoc-Open / 222621 /)

(Need a beta please)

**_Pristin - 'We'_**

**Prologue:**

**(March 15th, Third Year Graduation Ceremony)**

Yui's petite hands brushed together in applause. The sound seemed to drown under the thundering of hundreds of other people clapping, but to her, the thudding was all she could hear along with the present booming of her heart. Thud-thud-thud from her chest, echoing loudly while blood rushed to her pale cheeks at an alarmingly quick pace, staining them light pink. She was just so proud, a feeling she could never press down and wouldn't try.

Softer claps resounding from either side of Yui's seat, serving as the sole reminder that she wasn't the only one around, but everyone else fades in comparison to the boy - no - man in front of her as a swell of emotion rises up and forms a slight stinging behind her eyes.

_Daichi, you deserve this. I'm so happy._

All sounds muted when Daichi smiles, the curve of his lips peeking up with radiance. A proud gleam shone brightly in his chestnut eyes as the principle and other officials recognize his talent to the graduation audience. The incandescent, hot stage lights hit him just right, bathing him in a soft glow and wow, just wow. All she could think was, 'how beautiful,' as her heart practically leaped out of her chest to soar to the clouds, blood pumping profused in adoration and the stinging behind her eyes threatens to turn into salty droplets.

No one would ever believe Yui if she told them Karasuno's boys volleyball club used to have a losing streak. Even the thought of the boys' team losing at this point was absurd. They'd come so far, defeated practically every other team in the district in just a year's time. Daichi deserved this award more than anyone else she could think of. He was the foundation for the boys, and they had come this far because he was their captain.

And she had come this far because of him… Maybe, if he had been captain of the girls team, then they could've been better. That they would've made it farther, and higher, that they would've actually won and lived up to Karasuno's name. Maybe they could even compete with the boys team. All of that would've been possible with Daichi.

Even hours later, after the ceremony, Michimiya can still hear the chants ringing in the empty auditorium.

Everyone is gone now, Yui having stayed long after the graduation ceremony, after Karasuno's boys club went out to dinner to celebrate. Her own teammates getting ready for their own last farewell dinner that she was due to make an appearance at in just a couple of hours but the girl couldn't shake the feeling of needing to be here first, at the school.

She stands alone, robes still adorning her thin frame, curling around her coldly. Her mind numb with the eery surrealness of the whole situation.

It's finally over. She's finally graduated.

But the brunette can't quite wrap her mind around the thought, can't make sense of the stillness in her body and the frantic mulling wave of endless ideas racking through her brain. The cheers from the boys team still lingering in the air, and the sorrow-filled tearful eyes of her own teammates staring up at her on the stage clenching their hands around their poor little hearts.

And before she knows it, her feet are moving on their own accord. Down the long, winding corridors. The same ones that she had seen every day for the past three years of her adolescence, where she had carried her books and chatted away with her schoolmates. Through the vast vacant classrooms where she would no longer occupy that penciled on, chipped desk close to the window, between her two best friends, Akira and Mei. Where they had shared their lunch together and exchanged gossip and stories of their home lives while discussing their latest crushes in hushed, excited whispers. Before she knew it, she found herself down into the dark, faintly lit gymnasium where it all started.

A rush of emotions, ones she had been bottling up, holding back from the beginning suddenly hit her like a train and the girl blinks helplessly at the sudden realization of just where her feet had taken her. Yui found herself here again, just as she had been for the last three years of her life where she had spent the majority of her mornings, afternoons and nights, through rain or shine, right here in this very space.

But for what? Just to let down her team? The bitter thoughts hissed in her mind, and Yui clenches her teeth. She wasted three years of their lives. Gone just like that with no win to show for.

For some strange reason, staring at the empty room, the lonely openness left her with a numb feeling in her gut. The stinging behind her eyes from earlier blurred her vision, making the wooden floors groggy and distorted, and the walls a giant blob of color fading into small beads of tears that slowly traced her rounded cheeks. And for once, she let them fall, as her heart thudded painfully in her chest.

_'I will miss this,'_ Yui breathes in a quiet whisper, _will miss this gym - these people - my team, the memories_. She'd miss _everything._

The bandage wrap on her bicep started to itch, making itself known, and she absentmindedly lifted a pale hand to scratch at it. The small cut from where she had tripped at her last team practice, just days ago was the only remaining reminder that third-year really happened - that she was on a team, a captain even, whose team she let down.

With a heavy heart, Yui's legs finally gave out, and air rushed passed her as she dropped to the polished floor, robes flowing around to for a cocoon.

She felt as empty as gymnasium number one.

Yui angrily grits her teeth, tears of regret, longing - frustration - leaked down her face and soaked into her robes as yesterday's conversation, the one that had been weighing down her shoulders, filled her mind. She finally let herself feel everything she had been holding back behind sad smiles and fake words. Yui had pushed this away, all of this.

_**"I'm very sorry Yui, but after you graduate, the girls' volleyball club will most likely be canceled. With the lack of students involved and the majority of the team graduating as third years, there aren't any people left to take over….And, not to mention the fact the girls' team hasn't had a victory or even made it to championships in years, we just can't afford the funding anymore. I'm sorry."**_

She sobbed openly, chest heaving and thin shoulders quaking, wracks of tears shaking her body. God, she was just so angry with herself, so heartbroken that she had put them in this situation. What kind of captain did this to her teammates?

They were going to drop the girls volleyball club. Because of their failures - her failure - the club didn't meet expectations and would have to be dropped just as she left school behind as a graduate. She could no longer do a thing about it.

Everything was left in the hands of the remaining members of the team. That is if they even stayed. That couldn't be guaranteed and she couldn't blame them if they did leave. What was left but her ruined legacy, anyway? She had taken Karasuno's reputation and flushed it down the toilet with her laziness.

Bitter self-hatred coursed through the girl as her hands clenched helplessly at her sides. She wanted to rip her hair out and scream at the top of her lungs. Wanted to smack herself silly, feel the burn of the pink flesh of her cheeks as she slapped herself.

But, more than anything, she wanted to feel the sloshed weight of a ball in her hands in a victorious spike. The stinging reminder of her reddened palms that it happened - volleyball happened.

'_You don't deserve those thoughts,_' Yui mentally hissed, glare forming on her tearstained face. The club was unsalvageable, all thanks to her. It wasn't fair that she was leaving this to the remaining girls of the team. None of this was fair to them.

_'If only I had tried harder. If only I had committed to practice and games and actually was the captain everyone deserved…'_

And she couldn't help but blame herself for that. Tears burned her vision and annoyingly pathetic sobs continued to wrack her body, her thin frame bending under the weight of sorrow and regret. Her large brown eyes flooded and pretty face turned blotchy and red but she didn't care how she looked alone in the gym. None of the mattered more than the pain clenching her heart.

Yui let her body fall back heavily against the burnt yellow polished wood of the gym floor that she had stood on for three years of her life, feeling too exhausted now to even hold herself up. Watery eyes stared up at the ceiling as fluorescent lights shone down against her weary body. Suddenly, a flash of inky black and hazel startles her thoughts, cutting through all of the self-deprecation, like a hand reaching out in the dark and a spark of an idea hit her like lightning. The dark-haired girl gasps and sits straight up, eyes wide with realization and '_gosh, how could I be so stupid? It's obvious!'_

The brunette wants to facepalm at such a simple solution. Although she couldn't expect much, the hope was there under her nose the entire time.

_There's only one thing left to do_ \- only one thing she can think of. Though she didn't deserve this, she had one last job to do as captain. Yui let out a short sigh and reached for her phone in the pocket of her robes, producing the device and quickly taps on a green squared app that opens up a new message thread in her text.

**To Kiyo-chan:**

_We need to talk_

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, I'm Mochi and I have asked the lovely peachskies if I could continue this fic for her and she actually said yes! This is indeed my REBOOTED VERSION of this fic, so we have some fresh new ideas and concepts to play around with. It will not be identical to our old version. Let's all have a good time here! Anyone is able to send in an OC if you're interested. You do not have to be associated with the original syoc to apply for this one. (The form is down below the prologue or you can also find it on my profile) I'm using a very similar version of Peach's prologue to honor her, but every other update shall be my own take.

Multiple of the same position is allowed but make sure to include a backup.

Japanese Schedule information: The Japanese school year consists of three semesters. The first semester or the beginning of the school year begins in April until the latter part of July, which is when summer break consists for about a month, ending on the last day of August. During summer break, students continue to take part in club activities and attend practices. September begins the next semester until around the end of December, which is winter break for a week or two, until January, which begins the last semester, ending in around mid-March. We'll follow this schedule for the story.

**Now onto the Guidelines! -**

Karasuno's past girl's volleyball team has left a bad reputation in their wake, due to an extensive losing streak and lack of dedication. Despite the boy's team actually picking up the pace on their end and clawing their way back to the top, the girl's team has virtually ceased and is in danger of termination. Karasuno's girls volleyball club is a laughing stock of the entire district, barely a flea on the back of the competition that stands high above them.

With their gym revoked, barely enough space for an area to be called a locker room, it doesn't seem as if the girls have the best chances right off the jump. On their last leg, virtually one foot in the hole of club termination, Karasuno's club has one last chance to prove they are capable of being a winning team. If the girls club can't garner enough attention, with a minimum of seven members then you can bet girls volleyball will fall to ruin. Can our ladies fly again, or will they crumble to extinction?

You are not limited to just Karasuno, feel free to submit from any of the schools from Haikyuu or even create your own. Our main focus will be our lady crows, but I don't have a problem with jumping around to other schools and whatnot.

Team captains are welcome, as well as any team positions, managers and grades/year. To have a complete volleyball team, we do need at least seven members, so that will be my minimum. Also, you don't have to be amazing at volleyball to start with or have any prior experiences at all. These girls will be forming the "new and improved!" team, but that doesn't mean they have to be anything special to start off with.

The timeframe for this will be in Hinata's second year, so everyone has bumped up a grade. Though, that being said, I'll still try to include all the of third-years that graduated, If I can. So no worries there! You'll see that once the story starts.

I want this to be a fun environment for everyone, so create any kind of OC you could hope for. You are able to know other characters from other schools if you can give me realistic reasons for their relationship/friendship/etc. But the males won't be the main focus here, as this is our new female team's journey, you can still expect to see them though.

**Rules! -**

1\. I'll only accept ocs sent through PM ONLY! Please title your PM Subject as: (Your character's name, position, and school.) This helps me keep your characters organized and is easier for me to message you back.

2\. Please review at least every two chapters so I know you're still involved. I will delete/replace inactive readers unless you message me beforehand to let me know if you're going on a leave of absence. Also, to keep up with updates, please put this story on your follows.

3\. This isn't first come, first serve.

4\. No Mary-Sues please! Real people have flaws, so this should also apply to your OC.

5\. Your oc can be related to canon characters, but please be realistic. You can also choose a canon character as your love interest but make sure to include a backup.

6\. You may submit more than one oc, but make sure to send them in separate PM threads.

**Form:**

Name -

Nickname(s) -

Age -

Year (1st-3rd.) -

Sexuality -

Position and backup (Please add a brief description to this. What does she excel at? Limitations?) -

School -

Appearance (don't forget to include your hairstyle here as well as any other details) -

Character picture: (OPTIONAL! Anime/art links only!)

Markings -

Clothing/Fashion (what does she like to wear?) -

Personality (Minimum of five sentences. Be detailed here please!) -

Strengths -

Weaknesses -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Hobbies -

Habits -

Residence/Housing -

Family (brief description of each member and their relationship with your oc) -

History -

Friends -

Enemies -

OPTIONAL * Love Interest/Significant other and backup (feel free to Include interactions/first meeting, any scenes you'd like to happen, and etc) -

Clubs/Extracurriculars -

Interview Questions!:

Why do you want to join the volleyball club? Is there anything you hope to gain? -

Why did you choose to attend "YOUR SCHOOL NAME HERE"? -

Do you have any previous experience with playing volleyball? Or is this your first year? -

Are you new to your school or a returning student? Would you say you're well-acquainted with some or most of the other girls? -

What would you say your level of skills are? (Needs improvement, rookie, semi-talented, etc.) -

Do you have any special skills or talents as a volleyball player that you could bring to the team? -

Quotes -

Scenes and ideas -

Extra -


	2. Cast list (Accepting OCs!)

**A/N:** As promised, here is the revised reboot! A new chapter one should be coming soon! If you submitted to my original version and want your OC back in, please PM me but you don't have to know about the old version or even anything about volleyball to join this story. I want to thank everyone who has shown interest in this. I'm so elated by the follows and reviews! Thank you all so much!

All spots are currently available for submissions. I can have multiple of the same position, but please include a backup just in case. All schools are welcome, although Karasuno will be the main following.

Thanks and let me know of any questions you might have!

Mochi out ;)

(Also! Check out our forum for RP and hangout spot! You don't have to be involved in the story to participate. Go to Forums on FF and under Haikyuu. w w w . FF forum /Heroines-Limitless-Syoc-Open / 222621 /)

* * *

**Accepted OCs:**

**Karasuno**

_Manager_ \- Toda Kagami - 1st year - created by **taking it easy**

_Manager_ \- Achikita Hotaru - 2nd year - created by author

_Middle Blocker - _Isamu Ishikawa - 2nd year - created by **JackHammerMan**

_Middle Blocker - _Toshiko Takahashi - 2nd year - created by **Reduced20**

_Middle Blocker - _

_Setter - _

_Setter - _Tsukiyo Kagawa - 3rd year - created by **WrittenWhim**

_Wing Spiker - _Hinoiri Kamichika - 2nd year - created by **ShadedLyht**

_Wing Spiker - _Eijiri Keomi - 2nd year - created by **EmpressLotus**

_Wing Spiker - _Ryoko Nakamaru - 2nd year - created by **MaMcMu**

_Wing Spiker -_

_Wing Spiker -_

_Libero - _Hasegawa Rino - 1st year -created by **mayurie**

_Libero - _


	3. Chapter 1 - To the Sky

**(PLEASE ignore how rushed and lacking this update is. It's more of an intro to some OCs. I'm so sorry. RL SUCKS guys... RIP)**

(Also! Check out our forum for RP and hangout spot! You don't have to be involved in the story to participate. Go to Forums on FF and under Haikyuu. w w w . FF forum /Heroines-Limitless-Syoc-Open / 222621 /)

Hinoiri Kamichika belongs to ShadedLyht

Tsukiyo Kagawa & Hibiki belong to WrittenWhim

Hotaru Achikita belongs to author

**Chapter One - To the Sky!**

...

**(March 17th, Two weeks until the new school year. Karasuno High School, 11:27 a.m.)**

"_Did you see the boys' volleyball team at their recruiting table? They're so cool, winning nationals and all. Can you believe it?"_

"_I know! I heard so many colleges are scouting Karasuno this year. Not only is the volleyball team getting a lot of attention, but other sports clubs like basketball and soccer are also finally recognized! Hell, our school was even featured on tv last semester! No more 'WINGLESS CROWS'!"_

"_That means we're going to have tons of reporters here?! That is so freakin' amazing!"_

"_Is that why the gates were so crowded this morning? Since when did we have so many new first years… Geez, thanks to their popularity, our school has risen way too much with new students..."_

"_Apparently, Asahi-san is now serving as one of the assistant coaches here! He's so scary-looking, but I heard he's nice… Who knows, though, Haruka-chan said he once beat up twenty guys at once. What a creepy guy!"_

"_Not as creepy as the King of the Court… He's so intimidating. Always with that scowl on his face… I would admit, though, he's pretty cute when he isn't mad."_

"_I heard that the captain - Sawamura Daichi - and the Ace - Asahi-san - got into university on a volleyball scholarship. Maybe they'll come back to visit, and I can ask one of them out on a date!"_

A light breeze shuffles through inky black hair, shifting the loose plait against the back of the equally dark sports jacket contrasting with the light peach of her skin. There is a coolness to the air, a small biting chill that makes her glad she has her club sweats on rather than a volleyball uniform. Kagawa Tsukiyo brought her elbow up to the table-top and used it to prop her head up in a pale palm as sharp, light hazel eyes glance around her from under simple rectangular glasses.

Spring is in full swing with the cherry blossoms in full bloom around the school grounds, and the exciting feeling of spring nips at her heart. Tsukiyo can't help but give a small barely there frown as her angular hazel eyes trail after her schoolmates, unassuming demeanor not drawing in much attention, even from under the vibrant bright orange overhead **_'Karasuno girl's volleyball club'_ **recruiting sign Achikita had painted for the affair, plastered to their stall.

It's not like she had explicitly asked for this. Tsukiyo could not even picture herself in a position of authority besides being the team setter, or well, anything that involves being truly and profoundly drowning in a pit of passion - passionate wasn't even in her wiring, and the thought couldn't be more confusing - but she guessed that technically she did ask for this since she not only didn't hate volleyball, but she was also the only remaining third year on the team this year.

Volleyball was fun to participate in, a feeling she didn't often get, so she was beyond elated at something that actually brought her some sense of enjoyment. She guessed this had particularly to do with her younger brother's devotion to the sport, and god did she spoil him by practicing together.

She also cares about accepting her duties as an upperclassman to hold the unraveling club together by the seams. It was her job, after all, as a third-year student.

Yui-san sparked with passion and joy, lighting up like the moon in a dark ebony sky, twinkling like a blinding star and Tsukiyo wasn't even close to any of that. She was inwardly cynical and valued composure, but she couldn't deny her compassionate side, especially when her ex-captain had gone out of her way to text her and try to talk her into keeping the club alive in her absence. Tsukiyo was many things, but she didn't lack compassion for others, especially for such an honorable captain.

So, of course, that was precisely why the raven-haired girl sat at school during the last two weeks of break before the new year, behind an empty and unenthusiastic stall to recruit new members for Karasuno's female volleyball club.

And although the demure, composed girl, wasn't entirely overjoyed at her position, the familiar gleaming face in front of her seemed to be.

"It feels so weird seeing my sister at the same place. It's been a while since we attended school together. Even weirder than you're sitting behind the club booth, but I'm glad you're still part of the volleyball team," Hibiki, two years her junior and her younger sibling gave her a small smile from in front of her stall, maintaining his cool but Tsukiyo couldn't miss the happy cracks in his exterior, beyond overjoyed to finally be a student at Karasuno.

It almost felt like staring into a warped mirror, although more of a gender-bending glass for the two siblings looked very close in appearance. However, that was just at first glance to any oblivious casual onlooker. For if you truly stared at the two, you'd notice the subtle differences in their appearance. Hibiki was still growing, and Tsukiyo always wondered if the day would come when he became taller than her, but for now, he was still slightly shorter with a leaner frame, minus obtusely broad shoulders that didn't quite mesh with his lanky frame yet. Equally light hazel eyes, though Hibiki's have a darker green tone that stands out against his intimidatingly sharp defined features under dark ebony choppy bangs, swept gently with the wind against the olive-hue of his forehead.

Tsukiyo gave an equally small and poised smile back to the newly minted first year before nodding her head, feeling her thick plait of black hair shift against her back with the motion.

"Uh-hmm, it is kind of strange seeing you here, Hibiki-chan, but I'm glad you chose Karasuno. And of course, you're probably here to join the boys' volleyball club, right?"

Though she asked it as a question, it came out as more of a statement because there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Hibiki would be joining the boys club. It was his entire reason for attending her high school after his passionate fire was lit from watching the new crows game broadcasted on television. The boy had become practically affiliated with the idea since then, and even though Tsukiyo didn't share negative feelings for the sport, her lack of enthusiasm was snatched right out of her by an eager brother to push her into practicing with him.

Sometimes she couldn't push down the longing to feel that burning love for something, but seeing it thrive in Hibiki was enough to make her at least want to try a little.

A sheepish scratch to the back of his neck was the only sign she needed to confirm his barely contained excitement, and Tsukiyo's smile widened at the display. '_Cute. Go ahead, then, head to their stall like I know you want to_.' She thought to herself while smoothing down the empty sign up sheet on the white folding table in front of her.

"Ahh, yes - I gotta go do that before I miss the deadline. Apparently, there are already so many people that have signed up that they have to cut it off to even make room in the club!"

Hibiki paused in his gushing, eyes falling down to the empty sheet in front of his sister, and suddenly a look of guilt dampened his features. Tsukiyo just waved him off, ignoring the distraught clenching in her chest at the news.

Damn. _We're falling behind them _**again.**

"Well, they're good and now that the public is starting to realize that it was only a matter of time before their popularity took off. So you better head over there before you miss the deadline cut."

Like a good sister, she shooed the boy off who happily waved goodbye before all but sprinting off towards the crowded boys' stall. Tsukiyo watched her brother's back disappear into the flood of incoming students that had remained a constant threat to Karasuno's male volleyball club booth from the moment they set up in the school courtyard.

'_I shouldn't be surprised that they're getting so much attention this year, especially after last year's performance. We're nothing compared to that_.' The girls' team had nothing to show for, whereas the boys had everything going for them. Their club was booming like it hadn't in years, and the girls were well, nonexistent. But that wasn't Hibiki's fault, and he had nothing to feel sorry for. If anything, she should be the one who felt bad, considering she was a part of the problem that led to this predicament in the first place.

It seemed that, unlike last year, when she was a second year, the percentage of students had gone up substantially, and they would have to start expanding the buildings soon to accommodate the growth.

This must be what it's like to be a powerhouse school, although our club wouldn't know that. She sighed as her hazel gaze fell back on the blank roster in front of her. There were only two weeks to the beginning of the new school year, and Tsukiyo hadn't managed to get a single person to sign up.

She was already sucking at being a reliable upperclassman.

"Yah, what a day! It's more crowded than last year, and yet I've been turned down by so many people. I hope you've had better luck, senpai. This might not be our crowd. I'll have to pull out all the stops."

There were too many perky stall runners around, viciously recruiting students left and right like it was a competition, and honestly, it kind of was, considering every club was desperate for members, although not nearly as drastic as the girls volleyball club. However, with how many times they'd been turned down so far, it wasn't a surprise that Tsukiyo was starting to lose faith.

Groups of teens linger around the club stalls, hopeful expressions lighting up their features, and Tsukiyo wishes she could be a naive first year again, rather than the responsible third year she is now. The weight of her entire club is left on the unenthused teen's shoulders, and she's starting to sag under the pressure of being the last third year in Karasuno's girls volleyball club.

"Hello! Please consider joining Karasuno's girls volleyball club. We are accepting all positions - Oh. Okay, thank you for your time."

The boy at her side trails off as two girls shoot him apologetic smiles before heading to the next club stall, and Tsukiyo holds back a rather too honest remark.

'_Now is not the time_,' she hums to herself when Achikita Hotaru lets out a small dejected sigh, his friendly smile from before dropping and slumps against the club table, a frown pulling over his features as he ruffles a hand through the minuscule ponytail of wavy blonde hair, hanging down just barely at his nape.

Tsukiyo might be slight at first glance, although she has a rather strong physic, not the strongest around but definitely more defined than anything, and yet Achikita is more the opposite. The second-year is only about an inch or two taller than herself at 5'6, but mainly skinny and undefined. And when he gets sad like this, she can't help but be reminded of the fact that she is physically stronger than him and maybe sometimes mentally as well.

'_Though, that isn't saying much for someone so cynical like me_,' she thinks.

"Well, that's the twenty-seventh and eighth girls to turn us down. Looks like we'll have to try harder to find recruits, Kiyo-senpai," Achikita sighs and Tsukiyo lifts her free hand to gently pat the boy on the shoulder in consolidation, not trusting her mouth to form the right words as to not set the boy off because, Kiyo pauses with a rack of uneasiness, the boy could cry at the drop of a hat.

It was sometimes hard to even tell if he was happy or sad, considering he cried over anything and everything. Although right now, it is evident to her how the boy feels. She can practically see the waves of disappointment radiating off of him as Achikita stares down at the blank sign up sheet lying forgotten on the tabletop with a small pout.

Tsukiyo wants to hug him, wants to wrap the second year up in a tight, comforting embrace, and squeeze the worry right out of him because she knows the pain of being the only members left. Just Achikita, the team manager from last year and Tsukiyo, remain, along with one other member who didn't bother to show up, let alone know if she even would.

The pressure of the entire girls volleyball club falls on them alone, and Tsukiyo knows just how guilty the boy feels - how guilty she feels - to let Yui-senpai down.

An uncomfortable churning knot in the raven-haired girl's stomach and Tsukiyo swallows the feeling down, instead, putting her attention on a panicking Achikita.

"Members will come eventually, even if it's just desperate first years in need of a club. We'll find someone to —" The words die in Tsukiyo's mouth at the intense look that crosses over his features, aquamarine eyes shining with so much pain and determination that Tsukiyo's own hazel gaze wavers as the girl blinks and quickly, as a distraction adjusts the black-rimmed square frames on the bridge of her nose.

'_Hibiki-Kun, he looks just like Hibiki,'_ Tsukiyo thinks, and her heart stutters at the familiarity.

"But _**she**_'s not even here. Both of us showed up to represent the club, and Kamichika can't even be bothered to make an appearance. What about Yui-senpai's legacy? I don't want that to go to waste."

"I wish I could be as passionate as you, Kita-Kun. Passion isn't really my thing, but I don't hate volleyball, so we'll find a way to do this together. Yui-senpai's legacy won't be denied, even if I don't share the same thoughts. It was left to me to make up for her absence." Tsukiyo says, not unkindly, but her words are true.

She wouldn't and couldn't pretend to be in love with something when she didn't feel that way, though it brought her entertainment and some joy, being 'fun' wasn't entirely enough to equal love. Achikita knew from her typically clipped responses that wouldn't lie about it, and he respected her for her honesty.

Achikita has always been determined - overemotional might be a better word - that was something she noticed when the boy came stumbling onto their club last year as a wide-eyed first year with his sights set on Yui-san. And when he was fired up, it was hard to deny his exuberance that almost match Yui's own. Tsukiyo couldn't deny that her captain was an extraordinary person, albeit someone who compared herself too much to Karasuno's boy volleyball club team captain, Daichi, and for some reason, she never saw her own potential.

Yui-san practiced harder and longer than anyone else. She was always in the gym for morning and afternoon practice regardless of if any other member showed up. The girl would always smile and pretend like it didn't bother her that no one else was as motivated, brushing practices off like they weren't a big deal to her when you missed but Tsukiyo could see it - the emotions she tried to hide deep within her eyes, leaking out like cracks in the sidewalk.

So Tsukiyo could understand Achikita's fascination with their senpai. And with that being said, she also knew how annoyed he truly was about the lack of caring on Kamichika, their remaining members, part. Now with Yui-san graduated, there wasn't anyone else to keep the two separated, so Kiyo would have to do the job to the best of her abilities to prevent a fight from breaking out and Kamichika from showing even less than she already did.

Yeah, she did not want to deal with that. Not in the slightest.

"Why don't you take a break, Achikita-Kun? I think I can handle the stall while you're gone."

"But Kiyo-senpai! The recruits -!" The raven-haired girl shot a hand out to place on a shoulder, before giving the boy an easy push, interrupting all protests that messily streamed from his lips.

"Go pick us up some lunch at the Hill Bottom store. There isn't a lot of foot traffic at our stall, so I think I can manage without you for a little while. Thank you, Kita-Kun." And with that, Kiyo gave the boy one last push, ignoring his stammers with a satisfied smile of her own as his figure disappeared within the crowd of students.

Well, that should keep his mind off of the club for a little while.

* * *

**(Hill Bottom Convenience Store, 11:53 a.m.)**

The last thing Kamichika Hinoiri had expected upon exiting the convenience store was the startling bump against her shoulder as the door came to a shut.

With her head tilted downwards, obliviously facing the grocery bags in her grip, the girl didn't see the oncoming person who rammed into her right shoulder. Instead, once it happened, her gaze flew upwards, just as Kamichika's reflexes kicked in and she managed, at the last moment, to steady herself before tumbling back into the glass front of the store doors.

"What in the world… Rude, asshole," Hinoiri mumbled, clutched her bags to her chest, raising one delicate eyebrow in question as a kid accidentally stumbled into her and almost as an afterthought, she carelessly pushed him away. Completely missing and not really caring either way about the poor boy's whine as he stumbled back on the empty sidewalk.

Immediately her gaze locked on the boy in front of her, and something gripped at her chest, eyes narrowing to irritated slits as a 'tsk' fell from her lips. Upon scanning the familiar lines of a tanned face and bright turquoise eyes, Kamichika frowns.

_Of fucking course._

Typically not one to jumpstart into a fight, the feeling of annoyance that washes over her is almost surprising but, to be fair, he always brought out the worst in her moods. Everything that annoys her, which is honestly a relatively short list, only includes _**HIM**_. It hadn't always been that way, but ever since he joined the volleyball club as the manager and started paying extra attention to her business, she began to develop a strong dislike towards the boy.

Kamichika feels a sudden migraine peaking at the edge of her consciousness, and she has to physically stifle a groan.

'_Should've known he was the culprit,' _Hinoiri mused, eyes locked on the frantic classmate. Achikita's monochromatic club tracksuit was askew from the collision and his blonde hair flapping around his head, little ponytail bouncing, that weirdly enough, reminded her slightly of a baby bird.

"Kami- Kamichika?" Achikita stammered in surprise before righting himself, tanned hands flying up to adjust his black manager jacket, and Kamichika found herself frowning under the boy's stupid gaze. He obviously hadn't expected to have a run-in with her, and the feeling was mutual.

It wasn't a secret that the two didn't entirely get along. For a manager to dislike a member of the club was pretty unusual, but she shared his sentiments. Their personalities just didn't mesh. He was too emotional, seriously determined, and couldn't take her jokes. She only cared about finding out juicy gossip or making herself laugh, and Achikita never seemed amused by any of her behavior. But it only made sense that he'd be the one to find her.

"What do you want, stalker?" Hinoiri dryly murmured, her soft tone, gentle and quiet, almost the complete opposite of such rude words, Achikita couldn't help but think as he peered down at her. The girl's hair was a rusty brown hue, tied up into two twin buns on either side of her head, and upon closer inspection, he noticed a small braid protruding from either bun in a delicate fashion. Her features are all small and delicate, paired with two beauty marks under her left eye and one at the outer corner of her right eye that he would think were cute except for the fact everything about the girl made him frustrated.

She was shorter than him, but a bit over average height for a Japanese female student, standing at about 5'5, with petite, slim features framed by slightly wavy bangs curtaining her forehead and the profile of her cheeks. Despite her shorter height, Achikita knew from observation that Kamichika Hinoiri's was definitely more athletic and most likely stronger than him. Her petite body could be a weapon, along with her sharp wit, and Achikita had nightmares about those two factors pretty regularly.

In other words, Kamichika was terrifying in an unpredictable kind of way.

Rounded brown eyes that were as warm as a sunny day, but he knew the truth behind that gaze, the strange glint to them, '_Mischievousness,' _that Achikita almost wanted to take a step back but the boy steeled himself, refusing to back down to the shorter second year.

'_Okay, no need to be nervous now. Think of Yui-senpai's club! Think of her legacy… Don't be scared. You can do it.'_ Achikita eyed the girl who stared back at him almost passive-aggressively, and he gulped. It would be difficult to forget her, that's for sure. He really needed a pep talk about now… Especially under such a gaze, but then he remembered why he was here in the first place, 'Kiyo-senpai. I won't let you down!'

"Do you know where I've been, Kamichika? Do you have any idea what today is, or do you just not care?"

A surge of desperation hit him as he stared down, wide-eyed and earnestly at the girl who, much to his falling heart, only lifted up her phone and suddenly, a small clicking sound snapped Achikita into attention, and he naively stared down at the picture she produced, immediately recognizing his own face staring back at him.

"Hah. Look at your face. Priceless…" Kamichika Hinoiri quietly chuckled to herself, and even if her voice didn't rise in volume, her tone punched the boy square in the gut. Can she not be serious? Who is this person? Is she heartless? Achikita Hotaru's heart dropped in his stomach. He didn't want to think illy of her but goodness. The shorter girl always did have a...questionable personality at best. But was his desperation not translating over?

Hinoiri's indifferent gaze followed the curious gazes of a few passerbyers peaking on to the situation in front of the convenience store, people noticeable slowing up their pace on the sidewalk to rubber-neck. She could practically feel hundreds of eyes burying into her skin, as whispers plagued the street.

'_Nosey fucks… I'm the one trying to find gossip here and now look...I'm the one who is beginning to be whispered about,_' the brunette thought before using her bags as an excuse to shift away from prying eyes, pretending to adjust it more comfortably on her shoulder while the boy still floundered in front of her. This was a good time, she figured, to assess the situation.

And much to her surprise, for the second time today, the boy somehow found it in him to muster enough courage in his heart to continue on, '_For Yui-senpai,'_ he thought with a determined clenching of his fists at his sides.

"Look, I promise I'll leave you alone if you answer me, please! I really need to know if you want to be in the club or not. I'm not sure if you care or not but -"

A sudden hand appeared in his face, and the words died in his throat. Hinoiri slowly pulled her hand away, blinking up at him curiously, he watched as she tilted her head just slightly, and after a long pause, she let out a disgruntled sigh, her face scrunching up in slight irritation. There was a very apparent shift in the girl's demeanor, especially once she became obviously displeased by his questioning. Her quietness turned to something more sharp and temperamental, not only with her scowl but with the words now leaving her mouth.

She wasn't stupid. Hinoiri knew exactly what today was, but she was just another member of the club. She couldn't care less if they recruited people or not, and if the club was canceled, than so be it. Maybe it was fate? She would just find another club to pass the time. If Achikita wanted to waste his last weeks of break before school trying in desperation to sign up more girls to the team, then good for him, but he shouldn't expect her to feel the same way.

"Achikita, I'm not sure why you're so interested in my business. I'm not Yui-senpai who you trail after like a lost puppy, but either way, it doesn't make a difference to me. I'm just another member of a club. So go on your merry way and leave me alone," Hinoiri honestly answered.

It was true, no matter what the boy thought, it wasn't that serious to her. It was just something to occupy her time when she wasn't busy with helping out at her family's restaurant. She wasn't even that good. She could admit that. She had to have a club for school, so she chose something just to get her out of the house… But apparently, this was not the correct answer for the boy, or at least, what he was expecting, for he suddenly started sputtering in disbelief.

Turquoise eyes rounding and turning into saucers that, to her amusement, almost popped out of his head, and the stares on them went completely over his head, the other teen not even seeming to notice the audience. Achikita's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, and Hinoiri had to resist the urge to poke her finger in there for a laugh, not trusting that the boy wouldn't fall over from shock.

"WHAT? What do you mean it doesn't make a difference? There's a big possibility that the club will be canceled, and you're telling me you don't care either way? Don't you mind if the club is removed from the school? _YOUR CLUB_. Tokyo, the orange court, all of that would be out of range!" Achikita exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch in his frantic haste. He almost looked crazed, she thought, with his arms flapping wildly around his sides and bulging eyeballs. If he cared about others' judgment, he didn't show it for his attention remained solely on the girl.

Hinoiri gave a halfhearted shrug, "Eh, it was just something to do, so yeah."

"_Just something to do_ \- Pardon me Kamichika-san, but I don't understand how you don't care! You're a wing spiker! Does that not mean anything?"

The girl mentally groaned, what was this guys deal? Who cared anyway... It was just a school club, and if he was that worried about it, why didn't he stop wasting his time with her and start trying to recruit more members. Whatever he did wouldn't make a difference to her, it never had, but this was beginning to get on her nerves.

Hinoiri paused, lifting her pointer finger and thumb up to rub her chin in thought, "Why are you so worried about it anyway?" She voiced her thoughts allowed, pretending to contemplate this as an excuse to stare up at the slightly taller teen.

Suddenly, like a switch flipping, a pale pink stained his cheeks, blushing brightly under the mid-morning sun.

'_Oh, what's this?'_ Hinoiri felt a mischievous expression taint her features. Pretty mouth tilting dastardly at the other as he nervously shifted under the look, and adding to her interest, refused to meet her dark eyes. '_He's still worried about his stupid crush,' _She practically purred in amusement, the urge to tease becoming almost too strong to resist.

And noticing the girl's terrifyingly creepy grin, the boy jumped into action.

"I'm the club manager! Of course, I care what happens to the club!" Achikita finally retorted, waving his hands in the air distractedly as Hinoiri's smile widening with a, '_Oh please, like that's the full truth_,' look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest, jutting out a hip. The blonde audibly sighed, shuffling a hand through his messy hair, noticeably calming down, but she could still see the blush on his cheeks as clear as day.

"For someone who says they don't have an interest in drama, you're sure invested in my life _hmm_. It sounds like you enjoy good gossip as much as me, Kita. Or….maybe you need someone to stalk since Yui-senpai's gone. But, shouldn't you really be out there picking up chicks for the club then? I've already told you, it doesn't make a difference to me either way," Hinoiri says with a roll of her eyes, she abruptly pushed off the brick wall of the store with her sneaker, and she didn't miss the way Achikita took a small step back at her movements.

Leveraging her bags over her shoulder before brushing almost roughly by the other teen while he was too distracted to do anything, still staring at the spot she had just been, mouth gaping wide at her rude comments in such a quiet, almost gentle voice.

"Now, if you'll get outta my way, I have places to be, blondie. Later." Hinoiri's soft voice, almost sickeningly sweet with sarcasm, called over her shoulder and stunned the boy into an even longer silence. He stared at the spot on the wall for a few seconds too long before realizing just what he was doing.

'_Wait. What?' _He blinked, pulling himself back into reality. '_Where did she go?'_ Rushing to shift around on the heels of his feet, Achikita quickly scanned the hallway for any sign of the twin buns protruding from the girl's head, but the brunette had already managed to push her way through the crowd. He finally spotted her close to the stairs at the end of the corridor, just about to descend the steps, and his heart sped up in his chest.

"Kamichika-san! Wait! Are you still part of the club? You never said!" Achikita frantically called out over the heads of their peers but, to his surprise, only received a halfhearted wave in reply before Hinoiri, clutching her bags, descended out of sight while he helplessly stared after her.

His stomach slowly dropped to his feet as an intense feeling of frustration welled up inside of him. She was just so… difficult_._ Maybe even, mean. The complete opposite of someone as sweet as Yui-senpai, and how they were on the same team, he would never understand. She was so hard to deal with, such a strange person, what with how quiet she comes off, yet her words were dripping in crudeness.

The blonde just wanted to scream, to tear his hair out at how annoying she was! Why didn't she care? Why wouldn't you care about your club dropping? Did that truly not matter to her? But someone as seemingly selfish as she wouldn't care, he figured.

Clenching his hands at his sides, the boy gritted his teeth, eyes lighting in determination. '_I won't give up like you, Kamichika-san. Just wait! You won't ruin the club she worked so hard on.' _Achikita then rushed forward, taking the door handle of the convenience store in his hands before hurrying inside.

'_Even if I do show up, it won't be for you. Definitely has nothing to do with you. So annoying...UGH, I won't show up! It's just a club to keep me occupied, nothing more. I don't feel guilty. I really don't,' _Kamichika thinks as she rounds the storefronts, mental battle making her eyes narrow, and for some weird reason, she can't shake the pit in her stomach at the thoughts.

It all feels futile, and she knows the strange feeling that is sitting low in her chest won't go away as quickly as she would like. The voice in her mind seems to laugh back at her, and Kamichika bluntly turns up her nose in defiance, '_I'm not lying to myself. Stupid Achikita.'_

The girl pauses when the weird voice in her head, not sounding too far off from her own tone, suddenly whispers. '_**You'll show up. You know you will**_.' And Kamichika frowns at herself, before lifting her grocery bag filled hands to swat the thoughts away, a heavy sigh falling from pursed plump lips.

* * *

When the blonde-haired boy slumped back to the stall, a strange look of mixed anger and frustration on his face, Tsukiyo knew something had happened and immediately, thoughts of rusty-hued twin buns and a mischievous pair of honeyed eyes made her sigh. Her fears and frustrations had come true. He had probably run into Kamichika-san without her around to break up whatever fight they had.

'_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let him go to the store by himself…' _She silently muses as dark thoughts cloud her mind.

Now, it would really be challenging to get Kamichika to show her face around the court. If they didn't have enough problems as is, they indeed had issues now. The younger girl was a good spiker, Tsukiyo could admit that much from the year Kamichika had spent on the team. For someone who claimed she only did things to get rid of her boredom, she always went all out in a game to the top of her abilities. And, on top of that, the shorter girl had a fascinating trait that made her quite the force to be reckoned with and all arguments between Achikita and Kamichika aside, if Tsukiyo wanted the team to do well then she needed someone like Kamichika on board.

Tsukiyo watched the blonde sit a single plastic grocery bag on the stall top in front of her, a frown marring his tan face. "I picked you up some pork buns. Any luck on finding new members?"

At his sad look, Tsukiyo couldn't hold back any longer, a small polite smile crossing her elegant face as she held up the sign up sheet to his eye level, watching his turquoise gaze scan the characters on the page. It was amusing in a way to see the visible shift of mood cross his face, an elated grin pulling across slim cheeks as wavy blonde bangs barely missed shifting into his eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" He excitedly exclaimed, visibly perking up like a puppy, practically vibrating in place, and Tsukiyo smile widened. Adjusting her glasses frames, she gave a quick bob of her head in affirmation, black plait falling over her left shoulder with the motion.

It wasn't much, she was aware of the reality, and her heart wasn't jumping for joy or leaping into her throat, but maybe it would be something to get them by for the moment. For, as Yui and Achikita had always said, '_every member counts!'_

"We have a new member. I'm sure you'll like her. Meet first year Hasegawa Rino."

* * *

Mochi here with chapter one!

My dear AyOK has been absent from FF with school, so I tried to trudge through this without her betaing me. So PLEASE excuse how horribly rushed this chapter is. I just wanted to get it finished and posted, but I'm very disappointed with myself. I will probably come back and reedit this chapter.

As for my writing, what do you guys think? I'm trying to find a good balance of styles, so let me know if you prefer more description, dialogue, action, etc. Is the chapter too short or too long? Any pointers would be great! I learn as I go, so expect, hopefully, only improvement from here! :D

We're excited to introduce the rest of the cast, but we don't want to overwhelm the fic by bringing in too many people at once, so the way to give everyone more screentime is to break it down by OC. Everyone will have their own arcs going on at the same time, but we'll introduce that slowly as well as to avoid confusion.

We are still accepting characters for Karasuno, so check the roster page for updates on opened spots.

_Mochi out!_


End file.
